avatar high
by AvatarZeroun
Summary: title says all please r@r and i will put more up
1. Chapter 1

Aang looked at the ground below him; he was riding on his air bison Appa, the sun reflecting gloriously of his white hair. Aang looked down at the gigantic building which had three completely different sides to it water, earth and another with burnt trees all over the ground. Aang couldn't help but be amazed by the way that the school had been designed.

The young air bender looked around the trees for somewhere secretive to land; he saw a patch of luminous green grass surrounded by tree's that looked like they had been growing for centuries, he pulled Appa into a stop landing in the center. The young boys head was still spinning from what had happened the day before, he could never forget what task he had been put on.

Flashback

Aang awoke to the sound of his door opening, it was Monk Gyatso

"Aang I need to speak to you, please come to my quarters" with that he left. Aang got up wondering why he's mentor had woke him up so early.

"Good morning Aang, I am sorry for the early waking" Aang looked outside he could still see the stars glissading of the mountains.

"Aang, are you ready to take another step in the course to becoming the avatar, you have mastered air bending, you are now an advanced water, earth and fire bender but you have only really been connected with your masters and the other monks, you need to connect with the social and spiritual world, that is why you shall be sent to school to finish your training and to connect to your people Aang, you will be the only air bender there though so just like when you're the avatar you will need to strive of adventure."

End of Flashback

"Why do I have to do this?" Aang asked Appa not expecting a response. He started to twirl he's fingers making a tiny cyclone. Aang looked at the sun realizing that it was time to go, he grabbed his robes and jumped of Appa giving him a huge hug "I'm going to miss you so much boy, I will see you in my break in 3 months" Aang turned and pulled out his staff and with a gust of wind he was gone.

He landed with a thud on the pavement were no one was, as he started to walk towards the front door he realized he had no idea where he was going, also with this on his shoulders he also had all the kids staring at his tattoos. He was already tired of the school and how the kids just stayed in there groups.

He could tell the different nations the kids came from because of the colors they wore; he looked around for any brown and grey colors but couldn't seem to find any. He heard a large gong and all the kids started to ruffle into the school, Aang just stood there dumb struck looking around until Bam, he felt someone hit into him, he lost balance but didn't fall over but as he looked at what hit him he saw a tanned brunette on the ground

"Oh my god, I'm sorry are you ok" Aang put out a hand, "oh it was totally my fault" the girl said taken his hand allowing the boy to pull her up.

"What are those arrows on your head", Aang completely was taken by the girls beauty and her eyes shimmered with a blue so deep that it looked like the spirits themselves had carved them for her. Aang finally snapped back to reality

"Oh um" Aang wasn't ready to tell everyone that he was an air bender and he especially didn't want anyone to find out that he was the Avatar.

"I got there a while ago, um there just spiritual really"

"oh, ok , sorry about bumping in to you anyway, I was distracted, I heard that the Avatar will be coming to this school, can you believe it, the master of all four elements, the bridge between our word and sprit world and he brings hope to everyone".

Aang looked around hoping no-one heard her say that the Avatar was coming to the school; he still had hope that not many people knew that the Avatar was coming.

"Um, yeah, the Avatar, he sounds, um fun" Katara looked inside

"Oh my, I'm sorry I'm Katara, I'm a water bender, what's your name" Aang looked at her thinking if they knew that the Avatars name was Aang, he guessed they didn't, well hoped

"I'm Aang"

"pleased to meet you" Katara said reaching out her hand "So are you a bender" Again Aang was stuck he had never lied in his life but he didn't know what to say

"Um, well yeah" Katara looked happy

"Wow another bender, so fire, earth or the best of them all Water" Aang was again stuck, so he went for the easiest one

"Water of course" Katara's smile widened even further

"Well first day at school and where late" she giggled

"Do you know where you are going" Aang laughed

"I know where I'm going the thing is I don't know how to get there" Katara giggled again

"Come on, first day I'm guessing the office" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him inside. Aang thought to himself how lucky he was to have met this girl.

At the office Katara sent Aang in waving goodbye, Aang walked up to the women at the bench

"Hi, um I'm Aang, I'm the new student." The lady looked at him

"Ok, more specific please, nationality?" Aang looked around to make sure no one was there

"The air nation" the lady stopped writing and stood up and bowed

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang, I did not know" Aang eyes widened

"No, please don't be sit down" He looked around, no one had come in. The lady looked at Aang

"Avatar Aang, principal Hakoda is waiting for you"

Aang looked at the huge varnished door, he could see a slight reflection of himself in it, he was still blushing after talking to the girl with the sea blue eyes Katara, the door was pushed open startling Aang and taken him out of his daydream. The man was tall, with dark blue eyes and scruffy brown hair; he looked at Aang and smiled

"Pleased to meet you, Avatar Aang" he said as he bowed. Aang looked at him; he still hoped that no-one would find out that he was Avatar.

"Pleased to meet you too Principal Hakoda" The principal looked down at the young boy, it was hard to believe that in those dark grey eyes there was power far beyond imagination.

"Please step into my office" He said stepping aside so the Avatar could walk in. Aang walked in glad that they would be in the privacy of his office.

"Avatar Aang, I know monk Gyatso has told you all the basis of you being here so I will just run you through a few things, firstly I am greatly blessed that you have come to our school, secondly you will have three training sessions a day, you will start with water bending then fire bending and lastly earth. I know you are an advanced water and earth bender so you will be put in those classes, for fire bending you shall be put in the beginners class, you are already late for your water bending class so you should better go, after the day we shall pick your sleeping chamber, as you are a bender of all three elements you shall have the choice to either stay in the fire quarters, water quarters or the earth quarters I shall see you this afternoon Avatar Aang, Janice shall take you to your first lesson"

Aang got up, how he was supposed to hide that he was the avatar if he had to go to all bending classes, before he could think about it anymore he was ushered out the door by Janice. They arrived at a door made purely out of ice.

"This is your first class, you shall take this class for 3 hours then move onto your next, I hope to see you soon Avatar" she said before bowing and walking away. Aang looked back, this was his first class. He had the common things squirming through his brain, what if they didn't like him, what if they found out he was Avatar... the ice started to melt as a man walked through it, "Hello Avatar Aang, I am master Pakku I shall be teaching you Water bending from now till the end of the year, to start this out you shall be having a duel against our most talented water bender, Please follow me Avatar Aang" Aang looked up at him.

"Master Pakku, would you mind calling me just Aang." Master Pakku turned around surprised.

"Ok. Avat… I mean Aang, please follow me, you shall now meet your opponent" Pakku brought him into a room full of waterfalls and rocks, there was 200 students sitting on the ground facing a podium. Pakku walked up to the front of the class and stood on the podium.

"Katara, please stand up , I have brought you all here today for this one class not because it is the first day back but because today there shall be a battle, we have a new student, he is easily the most powerful bender in this school" A student yelled out interrupting Pakku

"Is it the Avatar Sifu Pakku" murmurs broke out making the cave echo with constant chatter.

"QUIET!" Pakku looked at the Avatar waiting for a response, he started to rapidly shake his head, Pakku took the hint "No, he is not the Avatar, I didn't even know that the Avatar was blessing us with this his presence this is Aang he put out an arm pointing to the young boy, he shall be battling you Katara, Aang please come up" Aang walked over standing by the master, he looked down to try and find the person standing who he was going to fight and there she was, the girl of his dream, Katara.

"Katara please come up" Katara started to walk towards the podium. Pakku stepped down "Aang, have you ever battled before" Pakku asked worried.

"I have battled all of my masters and they each trained me so I know how"

Katara looked at him, "So how many different masters have you had"

"4" Aang replied not wanting to tell everyone that each one taught him a different element.

Pakku stood up again looking at the two, "Katara are you ready" She nodded getting into a stance "Ava.. I'm sorry Aang are you ready" He nodded also getting into a stance, Pakku looked down and started to see a rock shake, he ran onto the platform "Aang!, Water bending only!" the rock stopped shaking. All the kids started looking around wondering why Pakku had said that, but Katara had saw what had happened.

"Please let's start, we don't want to waste all the time of the day, get prepared, and go when you're ready"

Katara started to create a cyclone out of the water in the waterfall spinning it around Aang; Aang froze the water, pushing it in all directions it unfreezing it so it didn't hurt anyone. Katara then again took control of the water gushing at her she then threw it up creating a blizzard of freezing cold snow; Aang had never seen this before and was taken a blast by the onslaught of blinding snow he fell backwards, Katara saw this as her time she flew forward throwing ice shards at his arms and legs blocking him from the ability to move.

Master Pakku was standing clapping "Well done Katara, please let Aang go". Katara moved her hands up and the ice turned into water. "Please bow to your opponent Katara, Aang" Pakku said turning around to face the class again.

Katara reached down and pulled up Aang, they both looked in each other's eyes making Aang blush at the beauty that was standing before. They both bowed. "Thank you for this battle, you are a strong water bender" Aang said standing up.

"So are you, Avatar Aang" Katara replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so her is ch 2….um (Reads script for funny one liner but can't find it) ah screw it see ya at the bottom folks!**

"W-What did you say" stuttered Aang. He was taken back that she had figured it out so quickly on who he was. 'So much for a normal life' Aang thought.

"Katara may I speak with you in private for a moment. The rest of you study up and practice for tomorrow for more sparring you will be graded on it." Said Pakku, and with that he left with Katara to talk in private.

Ten minutes passed as the bell rang and Aang rushed to his next class which was Earth Bending. He came across two things on the wall. A fancy door on the left and a solid rock wall on the right.

Aang reached for the door handle till he stopped. "No its too simple especially for an earth bending class." Aang was puzzled and before he could decide what to do the rock wall came apart and their stood an old looking man with green eyes and white hair.

"Haha very good not many people would think outside the box like you did" The teacher snorted as he said this.

"So you are our new student, I hear you are the Avatar but something tells me you would rather prefer people not to know which I will respect as long as you don't blow it." He snorted and laughed again as Aang was just wondering how he was an Earth bending master.

"Well don't just stand there like a rock all day let's get a move on." Aang followed the teacher into the wall and it lead down into the underground where everything was lit up by green crystals.

"Good morning class" said the teacher. Everyone got up and bowed "Good morning Sifu Bumi"

"how many times do I have to say it" Bumi paused for a moment and looked around. "just call me Bumi" he said cheerfully.

"Ok class this is our new student Aang." Bumi waved him forward to say hello.

"Now Aang a little rule of mine is to have new students spare with someone. You may choose anyone you see here." Aang looked around. He saw plenty of people he could easily defeat but he didn't want to look like a show off to them. Then his eyes landed on a girl about his age, only she looked different from the others she looked blind.

He was going to choose his opponent but the girl had spoken up. "Hey if you got something to say to me then say it, don't keep staring at me like I am helpless."

Aang was going to apologize but Bumi had interrupted. "Looks like Toph will be testing our new student today. Aang step into the ring, oh and…" He leaned in close. "Only use earth bending if you can help it. We don't want a repeat of Pakku's class do we." He chuckled and Aang continued forward as he faced Toph.

"Begin!" yelled Bumi. Aang got into a defensive stance and waited but she did not do anything. He waited awhile but to him it did not seem like she was going to make the first move. Aang took one step and she striked. With quick thinking he jumped up high and landed softly.

"Someone is a little light on their feet." She struck again and again. All Aang could do was dodge until he sent a rock flying in the air and it landed next to Toph knocking her off her feet and out of the ring.

Everyone was silent including Bumi. No one had ever won against Toph. Aang went to go help her up and she allowed him to. She then punched his arm. "That was for beating me" she said while Aang rubbed his arm. "And this" she said right before she gave him a peck on the cheek. "That was for a good match." Aang blushed as the others were just astonished. The bell rang and it was now time for lunch.

Aang had brought his own lunch that Gyatso had made for him. He sat down at an empty lunch table and poured out his lunch. It was a salad with fruit and water. Also two items fell out as well, a new phone and an Ipod. Stuck to the Ipod was a note.

_Aang I know this will be a hard transfer for you so I hope these will help you, I hear all the hip kids have them. _

_ With love: Gyatso_

Aang smiled knowing he really missed his guardian and all the other air benders. Just then someone loomed over him and sat next to him. He instantly recognized the girl from his water bending class.

"Um…" Aang didn't really know what to say when she turned to face him and just smiled.

"Master Pakku told me why you didn't want people to know and I want you to know I will keep your secret safe." Aang was relieved when he heard her say this. "I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Aang and you are?" She was going to answer for herself till some just shouted. "Katara!" yelled a taller boy who looked very angry and was heading towards Aang with a sword in his hand.

**Whoa who could this man be, will Aang get hurt, will I stop asking such obvious questions!**

**Sokka, no and no :P see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3! So yea umm when you guys are done with this go on YouTube and type in smosh. Best thing you will ever do…. Why are you still reading this intro…seriously read the story now.**

"Katara who is that and why does he have a sword?" Aang looked at Katara who just looked very annoyed. "What is it Sokka." Sokka looked at her with a pink lunch bag in his hand.

"Does this explain it! I pulled this out so I could eat in my warrior training class but I was laughed at as soon as I had it out."

Katara looked into her bag and found Sokka's lunch and handed it to him. "Happy now you big baby" Sokka just rubbed his face to the bag and smiled.

"Um what is Sokka doing" Said a girl who came up behind Aang. Her eyes were green and her hair was brown with natural red and gold highlights. She was about his height and was really toned. Then he saw Toph who was right behind her and smiled.

"Snoozels quite rubbing your sack on your face" Toph said. Everyone laughed as Sokka just left the lunchroom.

The other girls joined Aang and Katara. "Hi my name is Midori." She cheerfully said to Aang.

They started eating when Toph went to Aang's ear and whispered "are you the avatar?" Aang jumped when he heard this. He looked at Katara who had overheard what Toph had said.

"Aang I swear.." she started but Toph interrupted. "Sugerqueen didn't tell me. I guessed because she said you were in her class, so I put two and two together." Aang thought about it and did a mental forehead slap for not thinking about it either.

Midori couldn't help but overhear. "You're the avatar! Wow and such a cute one at that." Aang couldn't help but blush and Katara just glared at her. The bell rang as all of them left and Aang walked to his last class of the day he walked into his fire bending basics class room and sat at a desk since no one else was there. He sat his stuff down and a note fell out. He thought it was from Gyatso till he read it.

_Hey Aang I know things got awkward today but I noticed you had a cell phone so here is my number if you want to text me, Katara._

Sure enough the number was on the back, Aang couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure what would happen when he would text her but he hoped it would be good.

"So you got someone's number on the first day, nice man." Aang looked up and saw a guy with white hair and hazel eyes, he was muscular and had a sword strapped to his back. "Hi you must be the new guy Aang, my name is Zeroun. It's nice to meet you. Also so you know we are the only two guys in this class."

Aang looked at him puzzling. "Why is that?" Zeroun laughed. "Can't you tell? that it is 10 minutes into the period and our teacher isn't here yet. They all transferred into advanced fire bending after a week."

"So then how do we learn then?" Aang asked. Zeroun walked to the sparing ring and turned to face him.

"Well I can teach you what I know and if we spar enough we can transfer to advanced fire bending."

Aang got up and walked in the sparing circle. He got into a stance and waited when Zeroun threw a piece of chalk at the gong to signal the start. Aang shot a few small fire balls as Zeroun just ducked down and dodged. When Aang couldn't land a hit on him he ran up to try close range fire bending, Zeroun created fire daggers as both of them swung and dodged each other's attacks. Aang went for a chest attack when Zeroun jumped up high and created a huge ball of fire. Before Zeroun could launch it, Aang; without thinking, used air bending and Zeroun hit the ceiling causing the fire to blow up in his face.

Zeroun hit the ground with some soot on his face but he just got up and sat Indian style and started laughing like it was nothing. "Well that was a good spar Avatar Aang." Normally Aang would freak out but he had to accept that this time it was really his own fault for using air bending. Aang helped him up and Zeroun cleaned himself up when Hakoda rushed into the room.

"What happened in here I could feel the fight from here." Hakoda looked at Aang then to Zeroun who was dirty. "Sorry principle Hakoda we were sparing and it got a little out of hand."

"Well I can see that but where is your teacher?" Aang looked at Zeroun as he filled Hakoda in on the missing teacher.

Hakoda was thinking about the circumstances till he came to a conclusion. "Zeroun teach Aang all you can till you think you both can be put into advanced classes. Also you will be doing this outside as well so you can go all out and not disrupt theses other classes."

The final bell rang for the day and Aang was walking out he heard people calling his name. "Aang wait up!" He saw Katara run up behind him. "Wanna come to my summer home with my family this weekend?" Aang was excited but he realized that he would have to leave now and how would he let Gyatso know. Then Hakoda walked up behind Katara and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Aang I will let Gyatso know you're coming with us." Hakoda said. Aang looked shocked when he figured out that the principle was Katara father.

"So what do you say Aang!" Katara eyes were hopeful as she waited for Aang's answer.

**So this is the end of the chapter, I didn't think it would be done this fast. So now in the reviews let me know where you think Katara's summer house is. Well read and review. LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 ah**

**Well yea here is ch4 so um yea prepared to see probably the biggest creeper in the world in this chapter.**

Aang was settling into the guest room at Katara's summer house when Sokka came into the room.

"Hey sorry we didn't talk much at school, things got hectic pretty fast" He laughed and Aang did to.

"Look I came to tell you that from what I can tell Katara likes you." Aang smiled big but Sokka was not smiling back.

"Aang I know you're the Avatar but that doesn't mean you can go around and play with other girls hearts ok." Aang could tell Sokka was serious about this.

"Look Sokka I have no intentions to string any girls along and to be honest I don't know Katara that well either. So for now we are just friends."

Sokka smiled at his little victory and asked Aang if he would like to go downstairs to hang out. Aang told him he wanted to shower first then he would be down.

Aang took off his cloths and turned the shower on as he waited for the hot water to kick in. He saw that there was a window and you could see out at the lake. The summer house was built next to Lake Logia. (idk if I spelt that right and to be honest I'm too lazy to even double check it.)

The water had turned hot enough for Aang to step into the shower. He stayed their letting the water hit him as he tried to soak in all of the day's events. Not seeing the shadow that came in and then after a while went away.

After a while he got out of the shower and when he reached for his dirty clothes they were gone.

"What the fire truck!" Aang was shocked at where his cloths could have gone. (Challenge for readers where is that saying from, hint look on youtube.)

He went into the guest room and got his swimming trunks on and a muscle shirt on as well. He headed downstairs to see no one was in the house. Then he heard a scream come from the pier.

"Help! Somebody help!" Aang ran towards the voice and saw someone splashing in the lake like she was drowning. On instinct Aang ran to the water using air bending and just as the girl sank Aang dove under the water as he frantickly tried to grab the girl. He saw the girls eyes start to close and then it snapped inside him.

His tattoos started to glow and he started wave his hands as the girl was brought to his arms and he rose above the waters as a water vortex carried him to the pier and he was able to put her down and put the water back.

When he was done the glowing faded and he could hear the girl cough. He went over by her and immediately recognized her, it was Midori he had remembered her from lunch the other day.

"Omg thank you soooo much I got a cramp and I just couldn't move anymore." She hugged Aang before she even realized it was Aang. "Oh it's you Aang! Thank you so very much!"

She hugged him more and it was a bit uncomfortable for him when Sokka, Katara, and Toph came running down.

"Hey are you ok Midori! Yelled Katara.

"Yea I'm fine, Aang saved me." Katara smiled wishing it was her who he could have saved.

"Well are you ok now" Toph asked.

"Yea why?" then a water balloon hit Midori in the face. Sokka had thrown it. "Boys verses Girls! He shouted.

They started their little war as they were evenly matched.

Then when they started to run low on balloons they heard the most terrifying thing ever… gigiling.

"Aang they're giggling! That means we are done for!" Sokka looked afraid and then turned back to Aang. "What do we do now little buddy" Sokka asked as they had hid behind a door leaned on a tree.

"I have an idea but you won't like it" said Aang. Sokka looked at him to ask but it was to late.

"I'm sorry dude," Aang said before shoving Sokka out into the open. "Aang let me in!" Sokka yelled. It was too late. He could hear the water balloons crashing down on him Sokka as he banged on the door.

Aang cringed as he heard Sokka's scream and more giggles. "Please, don't do this to me! PLEASE!" he screamed. Then, there was silence and a moan. Aang tried not to cry, his comrade was gone but he would not let his sacrifice be in vain.

Aang then ran out to see the Toph holding him down and kissing him. Aang couldn't focus on that at the moment he reached for a water balloon when he saw a shadow behind him. He turned to see Midori tossing a balloon in her hand with an evil smile.

"Beg" she said cooly.

Aang got on his knees and surrendered. The boys had lost.

"Hmm girls what should their punishment be now." Said Midori.

"Well looks like Toph owns Sokka for now so I guess Aang is our servant for the rest of the day." Said Katara.

Aang wasn't going to object to this on two reasons. They were both benders and good ones at that and he kinda liked the idea of having to be near Katara all the time.

But little did Aang know Midori had something else in mind.

**Well here is chapter….(scrolls up to read which number it was) 4. Read and review and I will work on the next one. LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5!**

**EPICNESS WILL BE HERE.**

Aang was in the kitchen cooking for Katara and Midori, he really didn't mind cooking except for one thing.

"Hey Aang I almost forgot…." Sokka just stopped and almost died laughing when he saw what Aang was wearing.

Aang had on a maids outfit..and not the normal one. The one you find in a sexy store. So it was very short on Aang from behind.

"Shut up Sokka it's not my fault! Besides I didn't think Toph would let you this far away from her." Sokka stopped laughing and blushed.

"So what does that mean for you guys anyway?" Aang asked.

"I don't know but before I forget you need to hurry and cook because the girls are becoming impatient." Sokka got up to go.

"tell them I will be there soon." Aang got up and finished making dinner. When he set the table he called them in and they all sat down to eat.

"Can I take this off yet." Whined Aang. "Well it's either that or just wear your boxers." Teased Midori.

That was all Aang had to hear and he immediately stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Midori almost fainted and Katara was blushing so bad. Toph and Sokka couldn't stop laughing as Aang loaded up his plate with food.

Katara covered her face but in doing so revealed some cleavage. Midori saw Aang stare so she did it to and Aang could have died right there happy.

Then Midori elbowed Katara and they blushed even harder. "So Aang see anything you like or are you just very happy."

Aang blushed, looking away as he got the last of his food and sat down. Midori wanted to giggle at how cute he was. Especially in his boxers.

Katara looked between the two to see them both blushing. Deciding to ignore the obvious blood-rush to the face, she continued with her meal.

When everything was done and clean, Aang cleared the table of the dirty utensils and dishes, putting the in the dishwasher as Midori came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Aang," she said like nothing happened at dinner and that he wasn't wearing just his boxers. "I was wondering if I could show you some of my Earth bending. I mean, if you want."

Aang looked at her as he put the last of the dish in the dishwasher. "Ok," he answered.

"Come on," Midori laughed as she dragged and almost naked Aang down a deserted hallway.

"Um," Aang started, just a bit confused as to why he was being dragged down a hallway, "where are we going?"

"You'll see," Midori giggled as she placed a hand over his eyes and opened a door. Aang had no idea what she was doing and why she was doing it.

"I thought you were going to show me some of your Earth bending," Aang said as he felt himself being seated on the ground.

"Oh, I am," Midori answered.

Suddenly, Aang felt earthen cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Getting very nervous he held tight and decided to wait and see what she was going to do.

"I like you, Avatar," Midori whispered as he heard her shut the door, her hand never leaving his eyes. "A lot."

Aang gulped as he felt her lean down and kiss him, at the same time her hand moved out of his eyes and he noticed that he was in a closet.

Katara ran inside from the lake, in need of a towel. She hadn't seen Aang and Midori since dinner ended and she was curious to find out what happened to them too. Katara walked over to the linen closet. She heard rustling a bit and a silent cry.

"Aang," Katara gasped as she opened the door to see Midori leaning down, her lips on Aang's, and a hand bound Aang. At that moment, her brain stopped processing anything.

"Midori! What are you doing! Is this how you repay someone who saved your life!" Midori looked up and was shocked. Aang was relieved that someone was there to save him.

"I-I was just showing him my earth bending." She stuttered.

"Midori the only thing that would have made this worse is if he was naked." That made Midori and Aang blush.

Midori let him go and she apologized as she left. Aang was happy and Katara was to as they watched her leave.

"Katara thank you for saving me" he hugged her as she hugged back.

"Your welcome now can you do me a favor." Aang looked up. "Your not gunna show me your water bending are you."

She laughed and couldn't help but snort. "No can you please put on some pants!" They both laughed and Aang ran upstairs. It had deffinitly been a weird day but Aang was glad he came.

But while Midori walked back to her place she could only think of one thing. Aang.

**Well that was chapter 5 and some credit goes to AvatarIsMyLife for helping me when I had writers block! YOU'RE THE BEST!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**Ok so for this chapter I am going to try to make this the longest chapter I have ever written just for you guys because you all rock!**

It had been a couple weeks since Aang was with Katara at her summer house. He was now hanging out with Zeroun in his basement. They had become good friends since he had started to teach Aang Fire bending . They were playing Halo Reach infected map and Zeroun and Aang were the last human's alive hiding in a vent on Sword Base.

Aang had gotten good at video games since he started hanging with Zeroun he also started to let his hair grow to better blend himself in school.

"I don't like how all those red dots are gathering at the edge of the vent." Aang said

"Take your pistol out and shoot fast." When Zeroun said this all hell broke loose as Aang and Zeroun's Spartans shot at the infected. They lasted the final minute and they had won.

"Round over!" said the TV.

"Haha sweet dude!" As both Teens high fived each other.

"hey what's that for" Aang said as he pointed to the guitar.

"Haha I use that to write songs. Do you play?" Asked Zeroun.

Aang shook his head. "Naw I play piano though."

That gave Zeroun an Idea. "Here try this out" as he handed Aang a keyboard guitar and a music sheet. Zeroun then went to his webcam and selected a chat with all his friends and Katara. He had a plan and hoped it would work.

"Ok Aang follow along with me ok, you will start first." Aang nodded and they started.

_Nappy boy. Hey! A Pretty boy!_

_Nappy boy. Hey! A Pretty boy!_

_[Aang]_

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
>I'm about to take you to a whole another level!<br>DJ turn off what you're playing,  
>I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!<br>Because this girl means so much to me,  
>And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.<br>And if I wanna take her home  
>It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!<em>

_[Chorus]  
>It's gotta be the crunkest<br>It's gotta be the loudest  
>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>I gotta tell her how I feel  
>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,  
>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby<br>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like yeah_

_[Zeroun]  
>Turn up the lights, give me a mic<br>I'm bout to sing it to her just how she likes  
>Jump off the stage bombs away,<br>Crowd surfin all the way cowabunga  
>You know it's right, just do the wave<br>Girl just move your body like a snake  
>And if you wanna get with me<br>Put your hands in the air, show me that energy_

_[Chorus]  
>It's gotta be the crunkest<br>It's gotta be the loudest  
>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>I gotta tell her how I feel  
>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling  
>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby<br>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that_

_Homie kiss your girl  
>Shorty kiss your man<br>We can see you on the kissing cam  
>Please show me some love<br>Show me some love  
>Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you<br>I never put no one above you  
>And if you feel that way<br>Go ahead and kiss your baby  
>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like<br>And if you feel that way  
>Go ahead and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh<br>Oh, oh, oh_

They finished palying and Aang seemed proud of himself.

"So Aang if you could sing that to any girl you wanted to who would it be?" Aang didn't even need to think about it. "Katara." He blurted out.

"Well she is a lucky girl." Zeroun went to put the guitar down and clicked send so everyone got the video including Katara.

'Good luck Aang' Zeroun thought.

**Ok so remember how I said it would be long….i lied. I forgot I had work today so yea but I really wanted this chapter to come out so enjoy. Its more like a little epilog for what will come in the next chapter. Anyways Read and Review all that good stuff that makes me keep typing. **

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok a lot of reviews last time so I'm typing again!**

Aang went to school the next day after hanging out with Zeroun. He was very happy for two reasons. One was that after this week it was break and he could go back to visit the air temple, second was that for some reason a lot of the girls were smiling and waving at him.

" hi Aang" said the group of girls. Aang smiled and kept walking till Sokka came running at him.

"Aang we need to talk!" Sokka dragged Aang into the boys bathroom.

"Tell me what this is about Sokka?" Asked Aang. Sokka took out his Iphone and played the video.

Aang's eyes went wide when he saw what was on it.

"Aang if you dedicate this to anyone who would it be to." Aang's eyes went super wide and he realized what had happened.

Sokka stopped the video and looked at the shocked Aang. "You didn't know did you" Aang shook his head.

"So…is this why all the girls keep smiling at me." Sokka nodded his head.

"Did Katara see it…." Sokka again nodded his head yes.

"She said she will meet up with you at lunch." Sokka left and Aang felt his stomach drop.

Katara knew that he liked her and so did the rest of the school.

"Zeroun is soooo going to get it at fire bending class today." Aang left the bathroom and he ran into Zeroun.

Zeroun looked up and saw the anger in Aang's eyes. "I know you're mad but hey look on the bright side, Katara knows you like her so maybe she likes you to." Aang looked like he was calming down.

"Also if she turns you down all the other girls are still gaga over you." This made Aang smile and hit Zeroun in the arm.

The day went by pretty fast and all that happened was girl's giggling at Aang and guys asking how he got so popular with the ladies.

Aang was heading to the lunch room when Zeroun pulled him aside. "Aang the lunch room is crawling with girls waiting to see you meet Katara. Hang in the music room and I will get Katara in there.

Aang did what Zeroun said and went into the music room. He found a guitar that looked a lot like Zeroun's. Zeroun was kind enough to teach Aang a lot of instruments, but guitar was his best. He was practicing a song and he did have time to kill so he picked it up and sat down on the stool.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<em>

Aang looked up to see Katara smiling. "Oh hi Katara i-i-I didn't know you were here."

"that was amazing Aang…who did you write that for" She came closer to him and it made him turn red.

She sat next to him and he didn't know what to say. "Aang did you know Zeroun was recording you that day."

"No…I had no idea…look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…I understand if you don't want to…" he was silenced by a pair of lips. Most importantly Katara's lips.

"k-katara I don't understand…" Aang was shocked but happy.

"Aang I really like you. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw that you dedicated that song for me." They held each other and then went to the lunch room as they stopped by the doors.

"You ready to face this" said Aang. Katara nodded and entered as a couple for the first time.

Most girls cheered and took Katara away for girl talk as the guys rushed Aang trying to see what it was like to be with Katara.

They both looked at each other from the sides of the lunch room and just smiled.

Although from one side of the lunch room Midori was getting very angry as she crushed her food.

**Well here is chapter 7 and you know what to do! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ummm… let's read!**

Aang was putting things away in his locker when a happy Katara put her hands in front of his eyes.  
>"Hey cutie." Aang smiled and hugged his new girlfriend. Wow he was going to have to get use to saying that.<br>"Um my dad wants you to have dinner with us tonight." Suddenly Aang was more nervous than anything.  
>"Sure Katara." She smiled as she left him with just a kiss.<br>Aang finished putting his stuff away and when he shut his locker Midori was on the other side.  
>"hi Aang" Aang jumped back and grabbed his chest. "Oh, hi midori. What's up."<br>"So why did you pick her…why not me." Aang was taken aback by this. "Midori what is this about."  
>She got closer to him and he backed up. "Midori I love Katara ok. We never had anything." Aang could tell she didn't like this since the ground started shaking.<br>"Why did you have to pick her?" Midori yelled as the ground shook more furiously. "I know we had something, Aang, you can't hide from me. I will be yours one day, you can't deny that. Trust me, I will get you and I won't hesitate to get you and Katara separated. But, since Katara is my best friend, I want you to tell her nothing. Understand? If you do, there will be serious consequences for you and her."  
>"Midori is there a problem." Said Principle Hakoda as he walked behind her. The trembling stopped and she huffed as she walked away.<br>"thank you principle Hakoda." Said Aang. Hakoda smiled at Aang.  
>"I hope to see you at dinner tonight." His eyes became more narrow. Like the ones of a saber tooth moose lion protecting his heard.<br>It scared Aang a little but he managed to nod. Aang walked out the school and caught up to Katara. They walked to her house and on the way they decided to play the question game.  
>"Ummm soooo what's your favorite food?" asked Aang.<br>"tacos. Yours?" Aang thought for a moment. "Pizza."  
>The questions continued till they arrived at Katara's house.<p>

"Don't be so nervous Aang you're the Avatar what are my parents gonna say. No?"

**1 minute later**

"I don't think you and Aang should date." Said Hakoda.

Katara didn't know what to say and Aang wanted to say 'I told you so' but he didn't think that would help any.

"Why dad what's wrong with Aang, I mean he is the avatar after all!" Katara did have a good point Aang had to admit but Hakoda just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Katara that's the reason though. He is the Avatar and when he is older he will have to travel everywhere. He will never be able to settle down. I'm saving you a heart break."

Katara didn't know what to say.. she loved Aang and didn't want anything to stop her from that.

"Katara…" began Aang.

"Get out Aang! Just go!" now Hakoda was shocked. He had never seen this side of his daughter ever.

"Katara what's going on" said a women coming down the stairs.

"it's nothing mom." Kya looked at Hakoda and then to Aang and then to Katara. She already had figured it out.

"Hunny I know your trying to save her from a heart break but you can't tell her who to love." She sat next to him and kissed him.

He sighed knowing his wife was right. He looked at Katara and Aang and it reminded him of them.

"Your right Kya, Aang and Katara I'm sorry. I was just being over protective. I approve of your new boyfriend Katara." Katara blushed a lot when he said boyfriend and Kya smiled.

"Katara come help me cook dinner" Katara left with Kya and Kya looked back to her husband. "Play nice sweetie."

Aang and Hakoda sat there for a while with nothing being said till Hakoda perked up.

"Oh Aang I almost forgot but tomorrow I will be announcing a tournament and also over break dorms will be built because I've noticed that a lot of students can't come to the school due to how far away it is."

"Really a tournament? And that is awesome it will save me a big trip" Hakoda smiled.

"Aang I know you want to be kept a secret as the avatar but if you enter the tournament you most likely will be spotted by your other class mates." Aang frowned not thinking of that.

"Although. If you announce you are the avatar then you can enter it but you can only use one element." Aang thought about this for abit. It was getting harder to keep his secret. So he might as well tell everyone.

"I guess it's time for me to announce my return." Hakoda smiled when Kya entered the room again.

"Dinner is ready you two!" Hakoda and Aang went to the kitchen and ate food with Katara and Kya.

Aang had a wonderful time that night and kissed Katara goodnight before leaving. He walked home happy and wondered how tomorrow will go.

**There you go people there is chapter 8, sorry it took so long I had to work all weekend. Also I will only post another chapter if someone new (not an Anon) reviews the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am writing this to apologize to 2 people. 1 is ****Avatarismylife****. I forgot to mention at first that she wrote her one line and I am extremely sorry for that. I was very excited to post the chapter and I forgot, not to mention I had been working 3 days straight and did not come home till almost after midnight. So I had forgotten. 2 is to ****KataangxChannyluvr****, I want to say I did not copy his one scene in his story "Roku high", I just thought it would be funny for a water balloon fight and as for the dialog I had a lot of airsoft gun wars with my friends and I did that to them from what Aang did to Sokka, also as for toph kissing him…Well I like Tokka more Sukka or Zoph. So again I'm very sorry and I will change ch 4 so this doesn't happen again and make sure to put notes when I'm typing stories so I know who to credit if people help.**

**Yours truly AvatarZeroun.**


End file.
